El regreso al digimundo
by NicoleChan14
Summary: Despues de tres años de haber vencido al D-Reaper ,un nuevo mal a surgido en lo mas profundo del digimundo, ahora Takato y sus amigos tendrán que regresar para destruirle, con la ayuda de una nueva amiga. Primer fanfic.


**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que les guste. Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, solo, claro los que invento mi loca imaginación, como es mi primer fanfic, si quieren pueden comentar criticas constructivas, y bueno espero que les guste.**

El regreso al digimundo

Cap. 1: Mitsuko Hachimoto

Han pasado tres años desde que un grupo de niños lograron vencer a la amenaza del D-Reaper y finalmente volver a reunirse con sus Digimon camarada. Aunque, casi todas las personas habían olvidado ya aquellos sucesos, esos niños y sus familias jamás los olvidarían.

Aunque se habían cerrado todas las puertas al digimundo, excepto la que estaba en la guarida de Guilmon, pues esta se abría y se cerraba momentáneamente, existía una que no se había cerrado y ni siquiera sabían donde se encontraba, pero por ahí llegaban de vez en cuanto algunos Digimon, aunque no eran gran cosa, pues eran solo de nivel campeón.

Algunas cosas han cambiado en ellos, Takato ha madurado un poco más, Hirokazu se volvió algo más responsable y Rika empezaba a valorar más a sus amigos.

Todo era alegría para ellos, pero un nuevo enemigo estaba por aparecer…

Pero en este momento nos centraremos en una niña en particular, su nombre es Mitsuko Hachimoto la cual dormía plácidamente en una mañana de Jueves, pero no era cualquier Jueves sino que era el primer día de clases. Su despertador sonó despertando a la niña, la que se levanto, se cepillo los dientes, se vistió poniéndose una polera amarilla, unos shorts negros y zapatillas rojas con blanco y se peinó haciéndose dos coletas

Entonces Mitsuko bajo a la cocina donde estaban su mamá y sus dos hermanos; Satoshi de 13 años, Y Naoko de un año. La mamá de Mitsu trabaja en bienes raíces y su padre trabaja en una empresa de computación en Tokio, por lo que casi nunca lo ve.

- Hija, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Le preguntó su mamá.

- Es que voy a ir a buscar a Ai y Makoto para irnos juntos a la escuela.- Le respondió Mitsuko.

La niña tomó un pan tostado y se lo comió de una mordida, y se bebió un vaso de leche al seco. Entonces tomó de una mesita del comedor un mazo de cartas Digimon y las guardo en su mochila junto con un lector de cartas.

- ¿Por qué llevas esas tontas cartas a la escuela?- Le dijo su hermano Satoshi en un intento por molestarla.

- Porque quiero, y además, quien sabe, puede que encuentre un buen oponente este año.- Dijo Mitsuko sin hacerle mucho caso.

La relación entre Mitsu y su hermano es como la típica entre dos hermanos, se molestan mutuamente y aunque en el fondo se quieran, no lo demuestran fácilmente, de hecho Satoshi es, junto con Mako, la persona favorita de Mitsu para molestar. Por otro lado, su relación con Naoko es de mucho cariño, Mitsu siempre la cuida y la protege.

La niña de ojos verdes se despidió de sus hermanos y de su mamá, y fue corriendo literalmente a casa de Ai y Mako.

(En casa de Ai y Makoto)

En la sala de estar, había dos hermanos una niña de pelo castaño en dos trenzas, una polera rosado oscuro y unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas blancas, y un niño con polera azul con mangas blancas, unos jeans y zapatillas verde fluorescentes. También estaba un Digimon morado acompañándolos.

- Un año más de clases, ¡que aburrido! – Dijo Mako, suspirando.

- Mitsuko debe estar por llegar.- Dijo Ai- Impmon ya sabes, lo sentimos, pero no puedes salir hoy porque mis papás van a salir.

- Sí, sí, esta bien Ai.- Respondió Impmon.

Entonces Mako, asomándose por la ventana, vio que Mitsuko se acercaba, y les dijo a su hermana y a Impmon:

- Oigan, Mitsuko se acerca.

- Adiós Impmon.- Dijeron los dos peli castaños al unisonó.

- Hasta luego.- Les respondió el Digimon mientras encendía el televisor.

Ai y Makoto fueron a abrir la puerta justo antes de que Mitsuko lo hiciera tocara.

- Hola Mitsuko.- Dijo Mako cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

- ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó Ai.

- Estoy bien, ¿y ustedes?- Dijo Mitsuko algo extrañada.

De hecho, Ai y Makoto intentaban que Mitsuko no viera a Impmon, ya que ella parecía no saber sobre la existencia de los Digimon en el mundo humano y habían prometido que no le dirían a nadie.

- Estamos de maravilla.- Le respondió Ai.

- ¿No deberíamos irnos ya?- Pregunto Mako.

- ¡Que! ¿No van a invitarme a pasar? Oigan estuve corriendo para llegar aquí.- Se quejó la chica peli rubia.

- No seas caprichosa o llegaremos tarde.- Le dijo Ai.

Ai y Makoto tomaron a Mitsuko de los brazos y empezaron a arrastrarla, hasta que Mitsu decidió caminar con ellos y les dijo:

- Oigan, han estado algo extraños, a veces dicen cosas extrañas y no me dejan entrar en su casa, ¿les pasa algo?

- No nos pasa nada Mitsu, estas equivocada.- Dijo Mako.

- Eso dirás tu, "Makotonto", pero, ¿y tu, Ai?- Respondio Mitsuko.

- Opino lo mismo, hey Mitsu, ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones?- Pregunto Ai.

- Lo pase bien, incluso fuimos a Kioto.

- ¿Y tu papá pudo pasar las vacaciones con ustedes?- Dijo Mako.

- Al oír eso Mitsuko bajo la mirada y de inmediato Ai le dio un golpecito a Mako en el codo.

- De hecho papá pudo pasar una semana con nosotros, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada me da igual.- Respondió la rubia.

Después de esa corta charla, los niños se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la escuela, (Mini nota: ellos van a la misma escuela que Takato, solo que él y los demás están en ultimo grado) dejaron sus mochilas y se sentaron de la misma forma en que lo hacían todos los años: Ai y Mitsuko se sentaban juntas y Mako se sentó en el puesto de enfrente de Mitsuko.

- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?- Les saludo una niña de su edad.

- Hola Suzie.- Le saludo Mitsuko.

- Estamos bien ¿y tu?- Pregunto Ai.

- Yo estoy bien.- Les respondió Suzie- ¿Y tu Mako?

- Estoy bien.

Entonces llegó la profesora Tetsuya, Suzie se sentó al lado de Mako, enfrente de Ai y la profesora les dijo a los alumnos:

- Bienvenidos niños, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, ahora quiero que escriban en un cuaderno lo mas emocionante que hicieron.

Los niños comenzaron su trabajo, pero, justo en ese momento, en el digimundo algo muy extraño sucedía…


End file.
